The lost report of the mansion incident
by shadowchicken477
Summary: What would happen if someone was transported into the world of resident evil.This is my first resident evil fic rated M for gore in later chapters plz read and review thx
1. Prolougue

Resident Evil:The Lost Report Of The Mansion Incident

Disclaimer:I do not own gamecube or resident evil

Prolougue:the beginning

It was a normal day in the world of Mike Douglas.Mike was taking the bus home from his junior high school.Mike wasn't exactly the most popular guy in school,he has many friends but he doesn't realize it.What he doesn't know is that something exciting will happen to him."...Another boring day at school..."Mike was looking out the bus window looking all deppressed."I think I'm gonna' play Resident Evil for my gamecube when I get home..."The bus stopped in front of Mike's house and he get's out and walks to his front door as the bus is driving away.

"Hey mom,I'm home." "Do you have any homework?" "No,I don't mom."Mike calmy lied.Mike then drops his bag walks upstairs and goes into his room."Ok where is Resident Evil..."Mike walks over to his media console and takes disc 1 and put's it inside of the gamecube and closes the disc lid.Mike pushed the power button and instead of the purple gamecube logo there were words that said" Now Transfering Soul."

I suddenly find myself flying into the t.v..Then I stop flying and I find myself in some sort of police shooting range."Where the heck am I?"You are inside of your gamecube silly boy."Mike looks over and sees a blonde 16-year old walking towards him"...And you are?" "My name is Brooke and I'am the soul of your gamecube."Mike then asks."Well then,Brooke,Why am I here?" "You are here because you wanted something different than the usual every day life,correct?"

"How did you know about that." "I know everything about you,and what you are thinking all the time...Thank you I feel very confident about my looks."Mike then blushes."Y-your welcome." "Now back to buisness."

"Mike,you see that gun over there?" "Go pick it up."Mike walks over to the handgun."It's a beretta." "Mike take the beretta and shoot the bullseye on this target."Brooke snaps her fingers and a target that looks like a zombie appears."Alright,here I go."Mike brings the gun up,lines up the cross-hairs,and pulls the trigger.A bullet hits the bullseye on the forehead and the head of the target flys off."Impressive."

"Oh...it was nothing really."Mike said while scratching the back of his head."Your going to need a uniform and a I.D." "Where is it?" "Mike follow me."Mike starts walking behind Brooke.Why can't I meet more girls like her. "I Really don't know how to answer that question Mike." "Here we are." "Choose green or red." "...I think i'll take green."

"All right then"Brooke snaps her fingers and Mike is suddenly wearing his new S.T.A.R.S uniform with camo pants."...And here is your I.D."Brooke pulls a S.T.A.R.S I.D out of her pocket."Mike,me and you can telepathicly communicate with eachother at any time." "Cool!Can you give me a infinite rocket launcher?"

"...Nope sorry,I can help you to a certain extent." "You will wake up in the R.P.D soon.Remember,talk to me when you need help."

"Goodbye for now Mike."Mike suddenly blacks out.


	2. Ch1:My name is Rebecca Chambers

The lost report of the mansion

Disclaimer:I don't own resident evil or gamecube or anything to do with them,the only thing that i own in this story is mike and brooke.

Chapter1 :My name is Rebecca Chambers

Mike is transported to the infirmary in the police station."...Do you know who he is?" "Well apparently he's that new recruit for S.T.A.R.S Alpha team,Mike Douglas." "So,what happened?" "As far as we know he waswalking here and some maniacattacked him." "Is he alright?" "Yeah,he'll be fine,no injuries to vital's."Mike then starts to wake up."...W-where am I?" "You woke up." "Who are you?"Mike asked.

"My name is Rebecca Chambers." "Nice to meet you Rebecca...I can call you that right?" "Yes,of course."(Brooke.Can you hear me?Yes Mike what is it?What's the date I forgot.It's July 22 1998.Ok thanks.)"Hey Rebecca it's the 22nd right?" "Yep." "Do you mind showing me around?I kinda' forgot a bunch of stuff." "Ummm...Ok."Mike and Rebecca leave the infirmary."Ummm..."Mike then says."You do know the way right?"

"Ummm...I think so... This way." "Ok."Mike and Rebecca take a right."Ok this is the main hall." "Now go through this door and were in the detectives office." "Then we go through here and...this is the evidence room,it's where we store stuff for cases." "Then we go through this door and we are in a hall that at the end is the photo room,and up the stairs is the way to our final stop." "What's that?" "Your new office space of course."

"Cool." "Mike,ummm...let's go introduce you to the rest of the team." "Ok."Rebecca knocks on the door."Come in."Rebecca opens the door and everyone is looking towards the door with a expression of suprise written on their face's. A man then shouts."Hey Becca' finally got a boyfriend?"The man starts laughing."Oh shut up Chris,and no he's not my boyfriend he's the new alpha team recruit,Mike Douglas."

"Ummm..Hi everybody." "You sure he's the new recruit?" "Yes I'm sure,he's 18 just like me." "Well then he'd be perfect for you Becca,hahaha!" "SHUT UP CHRIS." "...Ok,This is Barry,He's the Alpha team gun specialist." "Hey,Mike." "Then we have the annoying Chris." "Wha...What did I do?" "We have Jill." "Hey."Jill waves her hand."Hey." "Then we have Joseph,Alpha teams vehicle specialist."Yo,what up." "Not much."

"Then we have Brad." "Ummm...H-hi." "He's not much of a talker." "...Last but not least,Captain of the Alpha team and of S.T.A.R.S.,Albert Wesker." "Hello,Mike." "Hello,Wesker."Then all of a sudden Mike's stomach starts growling."Hehe...I guess i'm hungry huh."Wesker starts talking."So it would seem,Rebecca." "Yes Wesker?" "Would you please take Mike to lunch, since he doesn't have a car,thats an order." "Uhh...Y-Yes Captain." "Ooooh Becca's goin' on a date,hahahaha." "CHRIS...If you don't shut up in the next 5 seconds I'm gonna come over there and kill you."

"Ok,OK...I think we get the point already,damn." "So...Let's go Rebecca." "Ummm...Yeah"They walk out of the room and start walking to the parking lot. "So where did you park?" "Ummm...Here."Mike walks over to Rebecca's car and get's in the passenger seat.Rebecca get's in the driver seat."Ummm...This is a nice car Rebecca." "T-thanks."Rebecca said while smiling. "So Mike...Where do you want to go eat." "Hmmm...Nando's but wheredo you want to go?" "You know,I wanted to try Nando's too,isn't it that new Mexican food place?" "Yeah,That's the one."

"Is it any good?" "Yeah it is SO good,Especially their cheese crisp appetizer." "Tell me more when were ordering,when we get their." "Ok"Rebecca keeps on driving and 5 minutes later Mike started talking."So,Rebecca,ever had a boyfriend?" "Ummm...no...w-why do you ask?(Is he trying to flirt with me?)"No reason,just wondering."Rebecca drives up into the parking lot of Nando's.They get out of the car and start going inside."Table for two please." "Yes,of course,right this way." "...And here is your table,here are your menu's,and chips and salsa will be right out."

"So,Mike,What are you gonna get?" "I think I'll start with the cheese crisp appetizer for us both,and then i'll get two cheese enchildas with rice and beans,what about you?" "No,way,I was gonna' get the same thing."The waitress brings us chips and salsa. "So what do you two love birds want to order?" "Ummm..."Mike and Rebecca start blushing."W-we want to start with a cheese crisp." "Anything too drink?"The waitress asked.Mike started talking."Ummm...I'd like a mr pibb,and Rebecca what do you want?"

Rebecca suddenly jumps. "Ummm...I'd like a Sprite. "Rebecca says. "Now what do you two want for your meals? "Mike then started to talk. "We both want two cheese enchiladas with rice and beans." "Alright, I'll go give the chef's your order, enjoy the chips and salsa. "Rebecca and Mike had completely forgotten about the chips and salsa because they were so embaressed. They both reach for chips at the same time and they end up grabbing each others hands. "Ummmm..." "I'll get you and me a plate of chips and salsa."Mike grabs two plates and two bowls.Mike put chips on the plates and salsa in bowls."Two for me and two for you." "Ummm...T-thank you,Mike."

"You know Rebecca, you look really cute when your blushing. "Mike said while smiling. Rebecca gasps. "R-really? Ive never heard anyone call me cute before ,do you mean it? "Rebecca stands up and put's her face in my face with a look of question on her face. "Yes, I'm serious, but I'm not sure if you feel the same-Rebecca pull's even closer and gives Mike a kiss on the cheek. "Ummmm...Sir,Miss I have your cheese crisp."

"Ummm...hehehe sorry for keeping you." "Oh no it's perfectly fine I'll just leave you two alone." "Wow this cheese crisp looks good. "Rebecca said. "Yeah I know, they have the best cheese crisp ever. "And just as they were about to start eating Rebecca's cell phone started ringing. "Umm, hello?" "Rebecca, it's me, Wesker." "Yes, so what's up?" "We just got a lead on the recent murders I need you and Mike to report here ASAP." "Alright." Rebecca hung up her cell phone. "Mike, we need to go back to the RPD we just got a lead on the recent murders." brooke I think its finally beginning. yes mike it is. "All right lets go."


	3. Ch2:The new lead

The Lost Report Of The Mansion Incident

Disclaimer: I do not own resident evil or game cube or anything else related.

Chapter two: The New Lead

"Ok, so what happened"? Mike questioned as they were leaving the restaurant. "We got a new lead on the recent murders that have been happening according to Wesker. "Well, it sucks that we couldn't finish our food, but at least we got boxes for the food right?" "We have more important things to worry about than food right now." Rebecca and Mike pull into the Raccoon police department (RPD).

Mike and Rebecca walk in the doors of the office and sit down at the table where all the other S.T.A.R.S (Special tactics and rescue squad) members were sitting. Wesker then stands up. "Ok we can now begin the meeting." "As you all should know, we just got a lead on the recent murders." Wesker turns on the overhead and a map appears on the wall. "We just got a lead that the murderers may be hiding in the Arklay Mountains right inside the Raccoon Forest." Wesker then points at the map. "I've decided that we send in Bravo Team in first to investigate with a helicopter. Then we'll wait for them to contact us then Alpha will head on in. Any questions?" "All right then you are dismissed Bravo Team get suited up." All the Bravo team members get up and are about to leave the room and Mike gets up as well and walks up to Rebecca. "You goanna' be alright out there?" Mike asks Rebecca. "Yeah, I should be fine, but of course this my first mission…"Mike then looks worried." Well just don't get yourself killed out there, please." " Well I'll do my best…" " Look, I don't know what I'd do with myself if you got killed out there, so please promise me you wont go and get killed, please." Rebecca then replies. " It's a promise.". "Alright, go get suited up….Becca." Mike then kisses her on the cheek and smiles at Rebecca, and she blushes and runs on ahead.

Mike turns around to see all of the ALPHA team staring at him with smiles on their faces, and Jill and Barry chuckle. Chris then laughs. Everyone except Wesker "Mike and Rebecca sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Everyone except Mike and Wesker start laughing hysterically. Mike starts talking. "Guy's come on, it's not funny." "Ooooo I think he's angry." Chris said. Barry starts talking. "Since when were you two together any way's?" "Since Rebecca took me to lunch according to Wesker's orders." Mike responded. Everyone one immediately turns to look at Wesker. "Wow, Wesker is a pretty good match maker." Then everyone starts laughing. "Yeah, Wesker when are you goanna hook me up?" Chris blurts out Wesker then starts talking. "Alright that's enough!" "Right now we are going to stay in here and wait for the Bravo team to contact us, and they should almost be there." Then right after Wesker said that a loud beeping noise comes from the communication machine. "Is it Bravo team?" Wesker yells. Richard then replies." Yeah let me put them on now."

"…This...bravo…team…engine...failure…we're...crash...repeat…engine…we're…goanna…crash." Mike and everyone else jumps up." Alright team looks like were goanna have to go after them and retrieve them." "Go get suited up NOW, ASAP!" Everyone immediately gets up and leaves to get their equipment. " Oh my god, I hope she's alright." Mike says. Jill then questions. " Who, Rebecca?" "Well, duh, who else would I be talking about!" They finally get to the equipment room. Everyone gets their suits on. Barry then walks over to Mike with two guns in hand. " Here Mike, here is a weapon for you I'm sure that you don't want to use one of the standard issue 9mm so I'm letting you borrow this, but I want it back when we return alright?" "Sure." Barry then hands Mike a Colt Python 357.Caliber Magnum and four speed loaders. Mike then straps on the holster and putt's the four speed loaders that Barry gave him in his ammo case. " Dude, This is awesome thanks, but just in case I'll hang on to the 9mm."Mike exclaimed. Barry then turns back to Mike." Alright but take good care of her she is my pride and joy so don't break it, come on Mike their waiting for us in the helicopter!" Mike and Barry run with speed over to the H-pad. They reach the H-pad and Mike gets into the helicopter and sits in between Jill and Barry. Chris then speaks up. " Hey Brad try not to chicken out on us and leave us behind if something goes wrong alright?" "S-s-sure no prob."

They then take off and are flying towards Raccoon forest.

-30 minutes later-

Mike then speaks up. "So Brad you see anything yet?" Brad looks back and says. " Nope, nothing yet…wait what's that?" Brad then point the light at the ground and there is the bravo team helicopter crash site. Mike looks at the crash sight and starts to freak out. "Brad, I want you to land this thing now!" "I can't land unless Wesker says I can." "I don't care land this now, I need to know if she's ok." "Why?" "Because I love her!" Brad looks at Wesker. " Should we land?" "Sure, go ahead." Brad then lands the helicopter and when it finally landed everyone got out and pulled out there weapons. Wekser then looks at Joseph. " Joseph go investigate the downed helicopter." Joseph then walks over and kicks open the door of the helicopter to see Kevin the Bravo teams helicopter pilot's body torn up and mutilated. Joseph then screams and jumps out. Everyone looks at him. Wesker walks up to him. "What is it?" Joseph slowly pull's up his hand and points to Kevin's body." Oh my god!" Jill then ponders for a moment. "What could have done this? "Wesker then stands up after examining the body. "Alright everyone we've got a killer on the loose and we need to find out who…or what did this, go and investigate the area." Jill and Mike go together and Barry and Wesker go together, Chris and Joseph go by themselves.

-15 minutes later-

Nobody is having any luck finding anything when Joseph yells. "Hey guy's! Come here! I found something!" Jill and Mike decide to go together to take a look. Joseph starts to lift up the gun he found and drops it screaming, realizing that a severed hand was holding the gun. Joseph then hears a growl come from behind him and points his shotgun of into the distance….and finds nothing there. Joseph then turns around to see a mutilated dog jumping at him and he fires a shot, which causes everyone to look towards Joseph. Joseph continues to scream and shoot at the dog trying to eat him apart when three more dogs jump on him knocking him on the ground and the dogs tear him apart. Jill and Mike continue to pull the triggers on their guns aiming at the dogs even though their guns are empty. One of the dogs turns to look at Jill with muscle and organs in it's mouth with blood sloshing and splattering around with holes in its stomach. The dog then runs towards Jill and it jumps at her, but before it could bite her Chris and Mike shoot their guns at the dog in mid-air decapitating it. "Come on let's go!" Jill, Chris and Mike run towards what they think is a mansion. "Come on into that mansion!" Wesker and Barry follow them, running and shooting at the dogs and they all look up to see Brad flying off into the distance in the helicopter. " Hey! Brad! Where the hell is he going! " Mike then shouts at Chris. "Never mind that go towards that mansion!" Everyone runs towards the mansion and Mike opens the door for them and closes the door behind him leaving the mutilated rabid dogs outside.


End file.
